


It's A Date

by OmegaDirewolf



Series: Extra [6]
Category: Harry Potter (movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Badass, Badass Reader, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Disarming Spells, F/M, First Dates, Freezing, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Housing Hat, Non-Consensual Kissing, Protective Harry, Ravenclaw, Reader-Insert, Slytherin, Sorting Hat - Freeform, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaDirewolf/pseuds/OmegaDirewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a certain little hope was crushed in your first year at Hogwarts, it rises up anew and even better after beating Malfoy in Defense Against the Dark Arts class in your third year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Date

It's your third year at Hogwarts and you had been placed in the Ravenclaw house, sadly.

Ever since you heard that you were in the same year as the famous Harry Potter, you've wanted nothing more than to be placed in the same house as him. But sadly, the Sorting Hat placed you in Ravenclaw.

Now, it's been two years since your little hope was crushed and it was time to start defense training.

You stood at the back of the group of your classmates, as always.

You never really got a chance to make any friends, you were always so shy. And the only girl that 'wanted' to be your friend, used you to get ahead in her potion studies. The only reason you figured it out a week later was because you stumbled upon a truth spell, which you decided to use on her.

Anyways, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin, was calling pairs of students to practice disarming spells, when he called your name.

"(Y/f/n) (Y/l/n)?" Professor Lupin called.

You walked slowly through the group until you stood at the front edge. "Yes Professor?"

He looked at you plainly. "You will be paired with. . . .Draco Malfoy."

He smiled worriedly at your sudden wide eyed expression.

'Draco Malfoy?' You thought.

He was the meanest person in this school he even tripped you a couple times while walking down the halls. He was also Harry Potter's known rival. You mostly hated Draco's guts for that.

As you and Draco made your way to a section of the large classroom, you caught a glimpse of Harry; who just so happen to be in this class too, though you never spoke to him. He seemed to be looking at you with what looked like pity.

You gulped as you stopped and turned to face Malfoy. He had a smug expression that you just wanted to wipe off his face. You quickly pulled out your wand and assumed a position; as did Malfoy. Professor Lupin was supposed to tell you when to begin but before he could even speak, Malfoy struck.

"Expeliamus!" He yelled and directed his wand towards you. But instead of your wand flying out of your hand, you were sent backwards in a spiral motion, and landed on your side.

You groaned as everyone gasped out laughed. You looked up to see Malfoy snickering. This set you off, you quickly got up and before he could react, you yelled, "Ergo Maledicte!"

Malfoy gasped as his whole body froze in place; only his eyeballs could move.

You grinned and went in for another attack. "Expeliamus!" You directed the spell at his hand, sending his wand flying and you caught it.

At this point the entire class had stopped what they were doing and just watched as you took down Malfoy; even Harry. Once you held Malfoy's wand, you casually walked up to him with dark eyes. Once face to face, you pushed his frozen body, and he toppled to the floor. There was a sudden rupture of cheers and clapping. You turned and bowed and they cheered more. Professor Lupin simply smiled, then went to unfreeze Malfoy.

After class was dismissed, you quickly made your way out like always, when you felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned around to see a really mad Malfoy.

"Watch your back, Mud-blood," he gritted through his teeth.

You were about to them tell him that you in fact weren't a Mud-blood but someone else spoke.

"Leave her alone Malfoy."

Malfoy turned and you looked over his shoulder to see Harry Potter with his friends, Ron and Hermione, at his sides.

Malfoy scoffed. "Or what? Potter."

"Or I'll freeze you again," you said, pulling out your wand and placing it at the back of his neck.

You could visibly see him stiffen. You smirked as he suddenly broke into a run down the hall.

You chuckled and put away your wand. You were about to leave again, when you felt a tap on your shoulder, again.

You turned to see Harry Potter standing before you, a smile playing at his lips. You saw Ron and Hermione walking away down the hall.

"Hi," he said; you turned to look at him. "I- I'm Harry."

You smiled. "I'm (y/n)."

He smiled even more. "Um, what you did back there was great."

You giggled. "Thanks, I got really mad at what he did to me."

"Yeah, me too," he blurted; you raised your eyebrows. "I- I mean- like, I would have done the same thing, you know?"

You smiled. "Yeah, I know."

"So, um, I wanted to ask if you'd like to, you know, hang out later?"

"Oh, um, I don't- don't know."

"It's alright, I mean, no on-"

"Actually you know I'd love too."

He grinned. "Well, um, meet me in the Dining Hall?"

You nodded. "It's a date- I mean! No, it's not a-"

"Sure it is," he suddenly said. "Consider it a date."

Before you could react, he suddenly gave you a peck on the cheek and rushed down the hall. You stood there in shock and lightly touched your cheek. You started giggling.

'Harry Potter kissed me!' You thought. 'Harry Potter actually kissed me, and I have a date with him!'

You kept giggling as you ran down the halls, spinning and skipping.

To you, it didn't matter that you were now late for Potions, all that matter was that you got a kiss and a date from Harry Potter. . . you're dream boy.


End file.
